1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a solar cell. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for fabricating a back-contact type solar cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar cells are devices that transform the ambient light energy into the electrical energy by the use of photovoltaic effect of specific materials. Photovoltaic effect is a phenomenon in which a conductive carrier is increased as light irradiates the inside of a designated material. For semiconductor materials, when light irradiates the inside of a designated material, the electrons inside the silicon atoms are stimulated by the light, which produces electron-hole pairs. The electron-hole pairs are affected by a built-in magnetic field, and these pairs are attracted by the n-typed semiconductor and p-typed semiconductor respectively, so the electron-hole pairs gather on the two sides of the semiconductor. At this time, a circuit can be formed by externally connecting the two sides with electrodes.
As light trapping efficiency continues to improve, back-contact type solar cells has gradually drawn attention. However, the fabrication process of back-contact type solar cells may have up to 22 steps. As a result, reducing the amount of steps of the fabrication process and the reducing fabrication cost of back-contact type solar cells has become an important issue.